De a casualidad
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Lawless se consideraba un amante fino del teatro. Un actor con un don inigualable, se consideraba un protagonista que merecía brotar hacia el mundo. Le interesaba la fama, reconocimiento y poder. Nunca pensó que el amor llegaría tan pronto, menos de esa forma, en el teatro callejero que usó para saldar el semestre. (Kuro x Lawless)


¡Hola! Ya venía mucho sin traerles un bonito fic cómo éste. La verdad me siento a gusto con el resultado. Esto pueden tomarlo como una continuación de mi otra historia, así que, para entender la importancia del ROT y su explicación les recomiendo leer: Se encuentra en la piel.

 **Disclaimer:** Servamp no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, a mi sólo me gusta tomarlos prestados y verlos desarrollarse en esta clase de ambientes.

 **Pareja:** KuroLaw (KuroxLawless)

 **Advertencia:**

1\. Es un Universo alterno. La temática se estriba en la fantasía y las almas gemelas. Fantasìa por la forma en cómo ésta se manifiesta.

2\. Rot: Tatuaje que es el camino a encontrar a tu alma gemela.

3\. Temática homosexual explicita.

Sin más que agregar, disfruta de la lectura.

 **De a casualidades**

 **By KellenHakuen**

El profesor Kranz le había dado una advertencia a mitad del curso.

«Necesitarás una actividad de recuperación de puntos»

Y fue ahí, dónde dé a casualidades comenzó.

Era un estudiante de artes, tan complejo como él sólo sabía apasionado en el arte que sus compañeros lo llegaban a considerar extraño. Raro, ¡Fiel adepto a la farándula! Él gustaba de obras clásicas y presentaciones largas, pero, eso no indicaba que Lawless tuviera sapiencia en éstas. Al contrario, sus calificaciones rozaban superficialmente con el promedio y siempre terminaba envuelto en esto tipos de situaciones con los catedráticos. Realizando trabajos recreativos de recuperación que le regalasen unos cuantos puntos a su calificación final.

Lawless se consideraba un amante fino del teatro. Un actor con un don inigualable, se consideraba un protagonista que merecía brotar hacia el mundo. Le interesaba la fama, reconocimiento y poder. Nunca pensó que el amor llegaría tan pronto, menos de esa forma, en el teatro callejero que usó para saldar el semestre.

Con el consejo de su profesor de curso, Lawless decidió que la mejor forma de realizar de su pequeña enmienda de estudiante era con una obra en el parque público de la ciudad. Con Hamlet como su presentación y sus compañeros apoyándole el proyecto, sólo faltó de asegurar a los espectadores para ese día de la semana. Colocó panfletos en campus, creó invitaciones en sus redes sociales y llamó a sus amigos, entre ellos Licht, que a base de engaños le indicó que iría y, por último, Mahiru, quién sólo le pidió llevar a su compañero de departamento. Lawless aceptó, diciendo que no tenía inconveniente.

Lawless en ese momento no le había prestado la suficiente atención.

Sin embargo, ahí sucedió. Mientras interpretaba su papel con ahínco, bajo los tenues crepúsculos de septiembre y en delante de una orquesta improvisada que lo observaba minuciosamente, algo en él cambió. El Rot que siempre se mantuvo quieto y señalando las 7:30 p.m empezó a retornar su ya muerto curso.

Lawless miró de soslayo a la multitud, no pudo maldecir mejor su suerte. En el atardecer de septiembre haciendo Hamlet para ayudar a su materia, Lawless descubrió a su alma gemela.

Posterior a lo inminente, al culminar de su obra, él desapareció tras bambalinas.

Para ser sinceros, pensó que el conocer de su alma gemela sería más romántica que un encuentro inestable entre los asfaltos. Pensó, en algo más soñador cómo encontrarlo en una salida al parque o inclusive entre los banquillos de un teatro famoso, inclusive, en el peor de los casos, cómo conoció a Licht en una cita casual mientras él iba a la biblioteca.

Se imaginaba a una chica. De cabello bonito, sinuosas caderas y sonrisa preciosa. Pensaba en su alma gemela como alguien de personalidad valiente, impetuosa e indomable. Así hubiera querido que fuera.

En realidad, no se esperó que se hallaría entre una opulencia de personas, reduciendo así muchas posibilidades. Lawless decidió esconderse en sus propias fortalezas de indiferencia durante las próximas semanas. No buscar a su alma gemela parecía por ahora la única opción. Desistió en ese tema de amor mágico, en ese estúpido cliché de felicidad duradera y soñadora.

Prefirió mejor enfocar su empeño en otras producciones, pensó que lo mejor sería rescatar su periodo escolar que preocuparse por el desconocido que movió su rot. Lo más viable fue pelear con Licht, recibir las riñas de Kranz y, sobre todo, reír a carcajadas con Guil a su lado.

No consideró buscarlo, ¿para qué? Esto no era un cuento de hadas, sólo era una temática romántica que a Lawless le daba de poca tolerancia. Él no llegaría de casualidad a su vida, cabalgando en un corcel y tampoco le invitaría a cenar. No lo imaginaba como un héroe imponente, tampoco una dulce princesa, no podía pensar en nada relativo al misterio de esa persona.

Y aunque Licht le consideraba un cobarde por seguir ocultándose en sus tan ya magulladas espinas, él como un erizo, lo llamaba protección.

¿Quién no le aseguraba que esto terminaría mal? En un escenario gobernado de tragedia y finales sin estilo. Quizá, su grandioso y novedoso romance hubiera terminado en desastre.

Quizá él se hubiera enamorado de más y perdería más que si mismo.

«Oye.»

Pero, su desinterés por encontrarlo se vio fragmentados en segundos, por una aparición espontánea y unas palabras inesperadas cuándo en un mes más, él había salido un poco más tarde de la última clase, por ende, el camión se retrasó más de lo habitual en la parada.

Para él. Todo baluarte se vio despojado ante la fuerza de una oración proyectada del sujeto que yacía a un costado.

«¿Tienes dinero que puedas prestarme para el camión?»

Alerta.

Su mente se derritió, y el futuro actor creativo, no supo improvisar para su siguiente acto. Lawless entendió que la magia de las almas gemelas era oscura. Un brillo negativo del que no puedes escapar. Se siente ridículo, como esa heroína de cuento cliché, esta escena está tan compuesta de eventos y casualidades inevitables que no puede evitar bailar alrededor de su propia desgracia. Maldice a todas deidades que se crucen en la mente.

Quiere reírse, pero su mente divagó entre entregarle la ración pecuniaria y quedarse unos cuantos minutos más o tomar el ómnibus de enfrente que al fin llegó, desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra.

Qué ironía. Maldito destino bribón e incontrolable.

Casualmente se llegó a encontrar a su inquilino enamoradizo un encuentro de dialogo entre palabras desconocidas, casualmente miró el reloj que marcó las 7:30 p.m de esta tarde, casualmente sabe que él no lo mira y para culminar sus lineamientos clichés, él decidió dejar pasar el autobús.

Pero hay algo que no es cliché y es verdadero.

Ese efímero pensamiento que le recorre y le aterra: ¿Qué tan escalofriante puede ser el destino?

No se siente preparado. Lo sabe, por eso cobardemente ha huido de lo inevitable. No quería llegar a este escabroso instante.

Improbable, contrario a toda lógica y razón que tanto ha luchado para escaparse, él vuelve a quedarse estático y se pierde en los colores y el amor.

Con sólo mirar a ese extraño de ojos rojos, entendió que el amor es una ilusión convincente. Una seducción alterable. Cuándo ambos se encontraron, no hubo palabras que lo convencieran, sólo un encuentro de almas y unas palabras tácitas.

«Eres tú.»

Kuro lo miró, Lawless ya no tuvo que fingir. A lo mejor, las actuaciones se disipan con él, por más que imitó desinterés, él destino vio a través de su máscara de indiferencia. No puedes engañarlo, está en todos lados, sin buscarlo realmente terminas encontrándolo.

Si tan sólo él no hubiera propuesto la premisa del teatro callejero para salvar su semestre, no estaría alegre de este momento. Si el teatro no se hubiera llenado para disfrutar de ese espectáculo del día, sus palabras no escasearían como ahora. Si él no hubiera sabido de la presencia entre la multitud conmovida por su inmaculada actuación, él estaría normal, dueño del mundo y de sí mismo. Si el Rot en su espalda no hubiera girado por primera vez, no estaría con el corazón creando sensaciones nuevas como las de ahora.

Podría controlarse a él mismo.

Y si tan sólo el transporte público no se hubiera retrasado unos minutos, él no estaría aquí, conociendo a tan ansioso desconocido que en este momento hacia a sus mancillas maniobrar con frenesí. Alegres de al fin conocerse, giran, giran y no se detienen aun cuando el actor novato lo está exigiendo. Lawless comprende algo importante.

El amor es infinito y él simplemente es negativo.

El amor no es predecible, se crea a partir de casualidades clichés.

Casualidades sin rumbo y sin coincidencia.

Se siente expuesto ante él, se entrega y ya no tiene remedio.

Sus sentimientos se encontraron, incluso pueden amarse más de siete vidas. Por supuesto, con el tatuaje cosquillando alegre en la tez, todo eso lo aprendió después de prestarle unos cuántos billetes al desconocido de chaqueta azul.

 ** _Notas finales de la autora._**

¡Soy fanática de las escenas en dónde no es necesario las palabras! Abuso del cliché de éstas. También, me fascina el relatar de casualidades y que el amor de tu vida lo puedes encontrar de la manera más espontánea. Con una simple ida a la tienda, con un retraso del camión o simplemente unos cuántos diálogos de intercambio por un objeto perdido, pienso que de acciones pequeñas se realiza el mundo.

¡En fin! Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Te has ganado un enorme abrazo y espero que hayas disfrutado de esta lectura efímera y agradable.


End file.
